Last Hope Prologue
by cookychristina
Summary: The beginning of a story told in the point of veiw of two of my fan characters, Peter, and Christina, with a few of my friend's characters.     Constructive Criticism welcome!    Enjoy


Prologue:

Running down towards a flowing stream were three children, a dark brown haired boy, a brown haired girl, and an auburn haired boy whom was just a bit older than the other two. "Xander watch your step! You almost fell," the brown haired girl said pulling tightly on the dark brown haired boy's arm. "Sorry, Christina!" he said with a slight giggle. "We should go swimming today! The weather is perfect~" the auburn haired boy said in a sing-song voice. "Sounds fun~!" Xander said smiling. "B-But Mommy said that swimming in the creek without Beth was dangerous…" Christina said, remembering last time they went swimming. "But I'm here! And you're big brother isn't going to let anything happen to you!" the auburn haired boy said acting proud. "You aren't ithat/i much older. Five years is much younger than twelve years, Peter." Christina replied not happy with his answer. "Come on! We won't let you get hurt," Xander said and pulled on Christina's hand and ran into the rushing water. "I don't-!" Christina started and then slipped on a rock. Her head bobbed under and she appeared a few seconds later. She ducked Xander's head under and said hastily, "Didn't you're mother teach you to respect girls?" And then let go as Peter jumped on her back. "Brother, I don't like to swim; can we just go finish picking the berries?" Christina said as she angrily walked towards the waters shore. "Stop being a stick in the mud and come in and play!" Xander said and tugged on her dripping wet dress. Christina's green dress now dripped with water and her hair's neat French braid a mess. "B-but…" she mumbled. Seeing the two play in the stream did make her want to join… "Okay, fine!" she said and ran by the others. "I feel like I'm living in a fairytale," Xander mused, "Me being the hero, Christina being the damsel in distress, and Peter being my sidekick. Such a great team, don't you agree?" "I'm no damsel in distress!" the brown haired girl said angrily. "Oh? Who's always saving you from that mean old man of yours?" Xander retorted. Christina was immediately angered by the reference to her "father" and angrily retorted, "I can take care of me and Chrissa myself!" "G-Guys…" Peter said noticing a sudden change in the flow of water, the arguing between the two toddlers wasn't stopping… or near stopping… "Not now!" the two shouted at the auburn. "B-but…" he started again but felt it was useless. He walked up to Xander to try and calm him down, he knew there was no use telling Christina to calm down, she was just… it would be useless to even try. "Stop it!" he said, the water started to turn into ice shards and then spiked up around them. It shot through the brown haired boy's chest, and as Peter pushed Christina out of the way, getting injured in his upper chest, his sister's arm was only grazed but was still in pain. The eight year old screeched out in pain, his body bending over. He crashed to the ground; his sister noticed strange marks appearing on his forehead. Little did she know that those marks would one day mark her enemy, and possibly her killer. She stood there confused, clutching her bleeding arm. "Xander! X-Xander! You're okay, aren't you? You need to help Peter!" she shouted, tears of fear pouring down her face. "P-Peter! It'll be okay! R-right?" she asked her brother desperately but noticed that his body was hunched over, he was clutching his head and his face was twisted with pain "C-Christina…" Peter said as calm as he could in his pain, "r-run… home…" "P-Peter! I'm not leaving!" the little girl shouted. "G-go… I don't have a good feeling…."

"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted in reply. She tried hitting the ice with her fists, but it wasn't working and her arm was starting to hurt again. "You guys… why… Why can't you just… listen…?" Christina mumbled while falling into the stream. Her head barely reached over the now calm current.

*X*

"You promise she'll be happy?" Peter asked looking at Aisuru, whom was one of the Noah's memories. "That's right. She won't remember this day or any prior to it." the black ghost-like figure replied. "I-I'll accept the consequences... Just make my little sister happy, please..." Peter said bravely although he was scared of what the consequences were. He watched as all of Christina's memories fly into a small bottle. "You can't do anything that may trigger these memories. Don't talk anymore; if you do... don't be kind... if she finds out she'll be the one in pain..." the Noah said as Peter finished the deal; then handing over the small closed bottle.

Minutes later he awoke with a shock in his home. "C-Chris-" he started, only to be cut off by his mother. "Peter... you're safe..." she said, looking as if she had cried for hours. "M-Mother! Where's Christina? Is she safe?" he asked about to stand. "Your father is dealing with her..." his mother replied. "M'lady, your husband has requested you," a girl in a maid's dress called after walking in. "Protect her, please." Peter said to his mother. She slightly nodded and then turned to leave; leaving the young boy alone in the large room. He blinked once again; hoping to God that the memories of his precious sister were locked away.


End file.
